


Traditions

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [5]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: Magnus and Alec are discussing what they should make their families Christmas traditions.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055915
Kudos: 11





	Traditions

"What should our Christmas traditions be?"  
  
Magnus looked over at his husband who was sitting in the Cozy chair looking over some documents for The Institute.  
  
"Traditions? you mean besides throwing an amazing Christmas party for our friends and family?" Magnus said.  
  
"Yes Magnus, besides throwing an amazing party this will be our first Christmas as a family, a first Christmas with children. do we tell them about Santa? I mean, Rafael is 5 and Max is 3 they're both in that age range to know about Santa." He shuffled his papers but continue talking.  
  
"I mean like we could bake cookies, or watch Christmas shows, we could even take them both Christmas shopping and have them choose a present for each other...."  
  
Magnus just smiled at Alec.  
  
"And those all sound like fabulous ideas Alexander. Did you and your family have any Christmas traditions you would like to carry on with us?"  
  
Alec shuffled his papers as he contemplated Magnus's question.  
  
"Not really. I mean my parents were always so busy and didn't really have much time for us so what makes you think they would have time for something is Trivial is Christmas. But Izzy and I and then Jace when he joined the family tried to make Christmas a big deal for Max."  
  
Alec put his papers down and picked up his hot chocolate.  
  
"One thing that Max like to do was go out and see Christmas lights. And on Christmas Eve we always wore matching pajamas." Alec smiled as he thought on his Christmas Memories and the joy they brought to his little brother's face.

  
"Then those are two things we will do sweetheart and we will start our own Christmas traditions with the children."


End file.
